the Drawing
by Nos482
Summary: Beast boy has began to draw to get his feelings out what will happen when Raven see's one he drew of her?
1. Chapter 1

the drawing

By

Nos482

Disclaimer I don't Own teen Titans.

Raven sat enjoying her book, a cup of earl grey beside her. she was surprised that her green annoyance wasnt playing video games or trying to bother her. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she kept reading this book fascinated her no matter how many times she read it. for a change It was Cyborg who disturbed her.. "Hey Rae you seen BB?" flashing a death glare that made Cy wanna download in his shorts he backed off as she screamed out "No now Go away before you go missing too!"

Beast boy sat in the only clean area in his room with a sketch book on his lap, and a picture of the only time he had managed to get Raven to smile in a photo, sure her foot was on his chest after a particularly humiliating beating by her hand but it was a smile nonetheless, sketching his drawing he smiles., What the other's didn't know was he had been secretly going to a drawing class at the Y, for four months. On his desk pushed in by thumbtacks on peg board was atleast twenty pictures, he was just putting the finishing touches on his drawing when he hears a knock on his door "Hey BB you in there man I got a new game for you!" Cyborg was one of the main reasons he kept quiet about drawing, he didn't think his friend would appreciate it probably tease him calling it Gay or something.., "Be out in a bit I'm just working on something.." setting his sketch pad down and setting it by his colored pencils he smiles. "Hope she likes it.."

As he comes out he flashes a smile at Raven who made a smart aleck comment "Damn it I knew it was too good to last." "yeah Get a warm and fuzzy feeling from you too Rae!" rolling his eyes as he grabs his controller. he was too distracted to really play that well, well honestly he played terribly that day Cyborg had knocked his charachter out four times before he even realized it. "you feeling alright BB? I mean usually you atleast offer me a challenge." "yeah I'm fine Just got alot of stuff on my mind." slipping back to his room he grabs his colored pencils and begins to fill in the drawing with color. when he finishes he Signs it G.M.L. in the corner, then takes a picture frame he had bought at the mall and slips it in. then begins to wrap it Carefully. looking both ways to make sure Raven wasnt coming he set it against her door and breaks off running.

Raven marked her page and slid out to her room before Beast boy could come back into the common room and disturb her almost tripping over a medium sized discreet package.. picking it up curiosity got the better of her, as she rips off the wrapping, within was a picture frame with an amazingly detailed colored drawing. she was clothed in a white cloak, in a grassy clearing with flowers resting against a tree with a book in her hands and a smile on her face, the caption caught her breath "Natural Beauty" she thought about it a moment who would of done this for her.. seeing a pair of familiar initials in the un colored corner she says "No, has to be another G.M.L. because Beast boy isn't this artistic closest thing I've ever seen of artistic from him was a dirty limmerick he was telling Cyborg." still she liked the picture she set it somewhere safe so that it wouldnt be damaged if her powers went haywire.

Beast boy sat sketching on the paper when a knock was heard again. "Cy I dont wanna play games right now." A monotonic voice was heard answering "It's not Cyborg beast boy." slipping his door open "Hey Rae, you like your present?" "Actually yes, Thank you Beast boy," her breath is caught as her eyes scan over to his desk, she noticed all the pictures had an almost living touch to them, "When did you learn to draw like this?" "I've always been able to draw, my mom taught me when I was little, but I been taking classes to take some of the Rustyness out, before a few months ago I hadn't put any detail in my work for a few years." "Well I really appreciated your gift." trying to keep emotion out of her voice but it was becoming more difficult, she looked at a picture of himself with a smile on his face but terribly sad eyes.. the caption below read "the greatest acting of all time." one picture she found got her jealousy churning a picure of Terra smiling bright as day., another one that hurt was of two people she didnt recognise one was vaguely familiar if you took away beast boy's pointed ears, and green skin a man with his arm around the woman who had the glint in her eyes that beast boy did when he was truly happy, the two had their arm around Terra and the caption caught her throat making her want to cry "The lost" another she saw was of Cyborg working on his car. "You like?" the question caught her off guard "yes, their beautiful," one picture she found made her want to chuckle showing Beast Boy perked over Raven reading a book the caption read "Calm before the storm." he whispered something under his breath that caught her off guard and forced a blush from her cheeks "No your beautiful." "Umm I'm gonna get going.. I mean I just came here to thank you..." nearly tripping over a pile of clothes as she turned around.. she broke into a run to her room before Beast boy could come out of his room slipping her door shut with her powers, she tried to meditate but she was too unfocussed..

"No I can't feel this way, I mean most of the time I only wanna slug him.." she paced "I mean he's too immature, doesn't leave me alone when I have made it perfectly clear that I like my privacy, and he's far too happy." flopping on her bed she's close to tears... "plus I know that things wouldnt work I mean we're too differant.. she slipped into her mirror she would have to figure out why she was feeling this way over a few stupid pictures.

within Ravens mind

Affection smiled walking through Raven's memmories, despite Ravens obvious Dislike her and some of her emotional sister's each held a fond spot for the often annoying boy, she knew timid did because the shy emotion would blush terribly and run off anytime his name was even mentioned, and Happy was close to obsessive about the boy, often prompting Curiosity to make Raven find something else she didn't know about him.., Jealousy would Rant for hours if someone didn't shut her up about the prospect of Terra and Beast boy's relationship, then there was Love, Love had been bitter for a long time after the malchior incident but would often be seen running through here in the precious memmories section usually watching the conversation Raven had had with Beast boy following it. which was why she was here, Raven had called all of her emotions for a meeting, and love couldnt be found.. finding the door holding the memmory of when she had talked to him after the beast incident she half drags Love out "Come on the memmory will be there when you get back Raven is here and she wants to talk to us!" "Not that it matters Aff, She never listens to me anymore." love walked half heartedly to the meeting place. standing near the front next to happy. they all look up at Raven as she begins to speak.

Raven Rubbed her temple, she couldnt believe what her emotions were trying to convince her, she couldnt care like that for him.. her powers were too unbalanced around him to even think about the possibility. Loves answer really stuck in her "The only one of us who doesn't admit it _seems_ to be you." she shook her head, and returned to the common room hoping Beast boy wasn't around. sitting down in her usual seat she looks around then grabs herself a cup of tea.

"All I have to do is avoid him until I get things calmed down thats it." cursing under her breath when she hears his voice.

"Hey Rae," looking up she nods in greeting not trusting herself to speak. she makes a point to sit as far as she can from him. she was still in shock denying any form of affection past good friends toward him.. "_No It would just ruin our friendship and hurt the team cause I know it would never work.. we'd just end up hurting each other." _ she was trying to deny the prompting her emotions were telling her "_He obviously cares for you.." _she was close to tears as she half ran to her room..

Beast boy looks confused "okay what's her problem?" getting up he grabs a soda from the fridge whondering what was going on. "Damn that girl is an enigma sometimes." he states, first she seemed happy with the picture than she runs out like she had just been embarassed the hell out of and now she didnt even so much as say hi.." slumping back in his seat he held his head. he wanted to say how he felt, but he was afraid of his feelings being rejected.

Raven shook her head "Shut Up happy I'm not going to say it!" a giddy voice tries to immitate beast boy's tone "Come on Rae you know you want to.." "Happy Dont you dare use that annoying pet name he gave me ever again!" "you know you like it, I know because im a part of you." "Just leave me alone I'm not going to say it because all its gonna get is us both hurt!" another voice more caring and soft spoke "you dont know that Raven." Yes I do We're too differant only thing he's serious about is video games, and that stupid moped of his!" the same caring voice responds "and you.. how many people would turn into a monster to protect someone they care about, and by my count he has atleast three times for you.." "Well I don't want to hurt him, and with the way my powers work, and the way I react around him thats just an eventuality either I will lose my temper and hurt him emotionally, or I will lose control and hurt him physically.." "not neccessarily you thought you loved malchoir but did you lose control once?" "That is a totally differant suituation! I love beast boy too much to hurt him like that!" "See was it so hard to say it?" she blushed terribly she had just said it.. and nothing exploded or melted.. she didnt notice her cloak was gently lightening in shades gradually at the moment it was still a dark blue but instead of the usual midnight it was now a navy..

could she say it? she knew he cared for her but she didnt know if she could trust herself to say it.. without something blowing up that is.. she muses to herself.. making her way back to the living room Beast boy wasnt there.. she checked Cyborgs room, his, "Where is he?"

End of Chapter one

Hey sorry for the cliff hanger but I need Reviews if im gonna continue this I need atleast 4 positive reviews before I'll start the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The price of blackmail.

By Nos482

A/N Hey everyone I want to say Thank you for the Reviews I think this is the most I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a story. I love how everyone seemed to enjoy it, and I hope this chapter is considered just as good by everyone who reads it. I'd also like to thank everyone who has given me Constructive criticism on my stories in the past not just flaming about the small mistakes (which always makes me want to quit a story no matter how much I like it) And especially Darkside of blue on your chapter a picture is worth a thousand wounds gave me the idea for this with the drawing of raven.

Raven tried looking every place she could think of in the tower Beast boy would go. finally she came up to the roof. it was a beautiful full mooned night. he wasn't up there, standing on the edge of the roof she could hear the waves lapping, and on the moon lit shore she saw a frame of a young man on a rock. she slipped through a portal and appeared behind him. "Hey Beast boy." he jumps "uhmm hey Rae." he waves half heartedly as he returns to what he's doing. looking over his shoulder she notices him moving the picture out of her view " turning to her he tries not to stare at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight her cloak fluttering in the wind. "So what brings you out here?" he asks setting his sketch book down for the moment.

"I was looking for you honestly." he thinks to himself _"Great what I do this time?" _sitting on the rock next to him but with enough space between them to make her comfurtable "I wanted to talk to you.." she pauses trying to think how she's going to state this without embarassing herself or blowing something up.

"About?" he asks blushing when her hand grazes his own. he sensed she was thinking about something but didn't want to rush her. even though his mind was forming about a hundred possible scenarios. she looks nervous slipping her hood down. she opens her mouth to speak

"Beast boy, I love..d your work." pulling her cloak up _"Did I just say that Stupid stupid stupid way to chicken out!" _tears brimming her cheeks she couldn't say it she was too embarassed and afraid he wouldn't say it back. a Rude voice replies in her head. _"If your not going to say it shut your mouth before a fly or something flies in." _

"umm I appreciate that Rae but you already mentioned liking it.. you sure you didn't want to say something else." his heart had flown at what he thought she was going to say. only to crash and burn in flaming wreckage when she finished the sentence. she looked like she was way to nervous just to say that.. he then noticed her tears reaching up he brushed them away "Raven come on their not worth crying over.."

Her cheeks flushed at the gentle caress of his gloved fingers. "Thank you Beast boy." she wanted to hug him.. her cloak lightened another shade almost purple.. she looked at him her eyes half pleading cursing this moment of weakness. _"maybe he'll say it for us," _a small weak voice stated.

"anytime Rae." blushing a bit when he realised he was still brushing her cheek. leaning forward slightly. when he notices the plead in her eyes._ "could this be what she wants..?" _her eyes close slowly leaning forward herself. closing his eyes they both lean the last few inches when Conk they both knock their heads together both look terribly embarassed at what "Almost" happened.

Raven pulled her cloak up her cheeks blushing terribly _"well I guess that answered my question.." _leaning forward again she wraps her arms around his neck in an innocent hug. her eyes look longingly at him as he wraps his around her waist.

"Umm Rae I hope you don't mind but let's try that again without the headbutt." brushing her chin he perks her face up gently and slowly hessitantly closes the gap. not closing his eyes until the last moment. her lips softly brushing his.

Raven nodded hessitantly at his request closing her eyes gently kissing back. _"mm this is honestly pretty nice.." _breaking the kiss she smiles. and holds him close just enjoying the moment of closeness when It was ruined by a loud obnoxious voice.. and a bright flash of light.

"Booyah!" as Cyborg runs back into the tower holding up the camera. he is laughing running to hide before he could flash the incriminating photo to everyone. "ooh this is going to be sweet." smirking mischevously.

Raven pushes herself away from Beast boy and starts running toward the tower fuming as her eyes shift red. "When I catch that Tin can he's going to wish for death!" her fists balled up as she storms through the common room in a falsely sweet voice. "Cyborg Come out come out wherever you are." looking around the tower she pauses "hmm now where could he be?"

Beast boy still looks dazed from the kiss when Raven races out looking furious then he notices a slight glint from the roof and puts two and two together.. "ooh Cyborg is so Dead when I get ahold of him.." flying up in the form of a hawk to the roof he storms off to Cyborgs room slamming his fist into the door. when a monotonic voice states "He in there?" "has to be I flew up soon as I saw the moon off his mettallic frame this has to be as far as he could get."

Raven closed her eyes "Azarath Metrion zinthos!" and the door flew open. looking around her eyes flashing four red slits as she found him. Beast boy following close behind " Cyborg I think you know what we want.. now hand over the picture and I wont hurt you."

"You can have it if you can find it Rae." smirking mischevously as he uses the moment of her looking around the room to run out like his room was on fire..

End of Chapter Two

A/n I wanted to have a more humorous ending for this chapter but I couldnt think of anything I thought worked good keep on reviewing folks (btw if you can Guess were Cyborg hid the photo you get a special thanks in the next chapter."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon that this fan fiction is written for or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Raven is practically destroying the room trying to find the picture. While Beast boy looked around for Cyborg.

"Oh CY, come out come out wherever you are." "If you don't come out I'm going to paint Tofu Rules in huge letters on The Tcar!" from the Shadows Cyborg states "Yeah Like i'm that stu... Shit." he states when he realizes he said that out loud. Turning in the direction his smirk was a mile wide as he shifts into the form of a small rodent so he can get the jump on Cyborg. Cursing as Cyborg had run off again. "Damn never knew a walking garbage disposal could run so fast."

Cyborg was tiring himself out... "Got to find someplace neither of them would think of looking. Especially Raven." passing through the halls he smirks "Ah I know Raven would never willingly go in here... shooting through the door he locks it behind him smirking."Ah home Safe..."

Raven looked at the destroyed room panting she had turned the whole place from top to bottom, (quite literally) and she still couldn't find it. Rubbing her chin she cursed herself when she realized she had been hoodwinked by Cyborg. She pulled out her communicator and called up Beast Boy "you have any luck yet?" "Nope I've looked everywhere I can think of from the Garage to the infirmary." "Well don't worry Beast Boy If I find him first that's the first place he's going to end up."

Robin looked exhausted coming out of the training room. Making his way to the common room he notices Cyborg running out of a room looking nervous... "Ok what he do this time?" he had a suspicion it had something to do with Beast Boy, coming out to the common room he runs into Beast boy "What you doing?" "Me and Rae are trying to find Cyborg." now this comment got Robins curiosity... perking an eyebrow "Ok you and Raven are working together on something?" "Yeah you seen him?" Robin wanted to know what was going on... and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Why are you looking for Cyborg anyways?" "Well answer my question and I might be able to answer yours."

Cyborg smirked in glee as he took the picture and hid it someplace He knew Raven wouldn't look. And he doubted Beast Boy would look willingly... shutting the drawer he slips out so he could retrieve the photo when the heat died down. Almost running into Robin "Sorry man." as he ran down the hallway trying to find a place to hide.

Raven runs out to the common room looking furious as a wet hornet. Seeing Robin trying to interrogate Beast Boy for the information he wanted. "Robin have you seen Cyborg?" "If you two will tell me why you're looking for him." Raven unlike Beast Boy was more than willing to go below the belt to get her information she wanted so badly "How about this deal instead, you Tell us and I wont Tell Starfire you been looking up her skirt in fights lately." his face blushed almost as red as his uniform.. "Umm I saw him in the hall about ten minutes ago."

looking up and down the hall Raven turns back to Cyborg's room grabbing a new upgrade To the Tcar he had been working on.. "Cyborg Come on out or your new little toy appears on EBay." a voice is heard "you wouldn't!" cursing as he realized he had just given away by his loud mouth... "Shit!" he screams as Raven flicks her hand using her powers to levitate him upside down rather roughly...

"Now I'm going to give you one chance for all three of us to get what we want, We want the photo, and I'm sure you want to walk away without too much harm. Now are you going to tell us were the photo is... or do I have to interrogate?"

pulling Raven aside Beast boy says "Good cop bad cop?" "Sure." tying Cyborg down to his favorite chair while Raven held him down with her powers beast boy went first. "Cyborg just tell us were the picture is and all will be forgotten." he shakes his head indicating it was Ravens turn she smiles deviously "ooh so you still want to play the black mail game huh? well that's a good thing because while searching your room I found a certain picture, a particular insect named friend would be very interested to see.."

pulling out a picture of a particular pink haired dark sorceress with her arms around a smiling Cyborg in one of those photo booths you can find at any amusement park. "You Wouldn't!" "Oh She would Cy" "Yes, I would." "Alright untie me and I'll get the photo, but you have to give mine back first..." she shakes her head "No I don't think so Cyborg.. Let's call it insurance until said incriminating photo is in our hands." cursing as he was painted into a corner.

Grumbling as he pulled the photo out of Terra's underwear drawer. He makes his way back to the common room hesitantly handing the photo to Raven who returned Cyborg's picture. Clutching it to him he scowls "Way to play dirty Rae. No hard feelings?" Raven and Beast Boy leave turning back glaring another death glare at him. "That depends... disturb our privacy again and Jinx and Bumblebee findiing out about each other will be the least of your worries."

End of chapter three

Cyborg: hey Nos who's knocking on the door?"

Nos482: I don't know its your guys tower why don't you check!" while he is surfing on the computer

Cyborg: ahh!! Nos checks the door finding Cyborg cursing profusely in a pile of parts his head being ontop of said pile

Nos482: what happen?

Cyborg: well I open the door and at first no one is there, next thing I know kid flash is there holding a wrench and second later I'm like this..

Nos482 goes back to find a wrench, "see you next chapter folks might be awhile.."


	4. Chapter 4

The Drawing chapter Four  
Now where were we?  
(A/n Wanderer3 Thanks for the Idea hope you like)

Beast Boy and Raven helped each other rip the picture to shreds "There now without proof to present we don't have to worry about Cyborg going off to everyone in the city about what he saw."

"yes, now Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I think we were about here..." pulling her close he begins kissing her lips softly.

"Lets get back outside it was so beautiful..." he nods letting her escort him back to the rock he was sitting on earlier.. Picking up his notepad he moves it aside as Raven kissed him again... laying back on the rock holding each other close.

"So What were you Drawing when I came up?" she states snuggling into his chest.

"I can show you I guess..." flipping his sketch pad over to the page he was working on."I hope you like it..."

Looking at the picture, It was another picture of herself done in a sort of stained glass design to make a jigsaw like pattern... she scratched her head "What is this about?"

"I was thinking how complicated you can be sometimes after that odd little incident when you ran out when I tried to talk to you.. So I just drew how I was feeling..."

"So you drew me as a puzzle the simplest of mind games?"

"It's not always so easy I got one as a kid that is Evilly Complex a Polar bear in a snow storm." (That puzzle is Evilly complex 10,000 pieces 800 not white pieces)

She laughed, not a Chuckle, not a smirk but a true laugh... "Beast Boy you can be such an Idiot Savant sometimes."

He looks conflicted; on one hand he wanted to wise crack at her for calling him an idiot... on the other hand he was extatic that he had finally made her laugh.

She shuddered a bit...

"Raven you alright?"

"Yeah just getting a bit cold.." she blushed when he wrapped his arms around her..

"Let's go inside ok?" she just nods.

He escorts her into his room because it was always warmer in there... She sits on his bed, he sits beside her...

"So what we going to do?"

"I don't know, I usually either read comics or draw in here. And as I doubt you'd like either..."

"True," she looks over at him... lying down on the bed... which gets Beast Boys attention... Such a beautiful pose her arm propped up in boredom, her legs together as she laid down... an Idea came to him, that he wanted to dismiss immediately...

"No I've come too Far to get what I've always wanted since meeting her by risking asking that.."

"Asking what?" she asks with her brow raised curiously. She thinks for a second "No Beast Boy I'm not going to sleep with you... I love you, but I'm not going to just jump into bed before our first date..."

he laughs embarrassed at saying that out loud..."Uhmm no not that.. Not that it hasn't come to mind from time to time...

She rolls her eyes thinking "oh God I really opened a Can of worms he looks like A Christmas ornament and he's rambling..." "Well if that wasn't what you wanted What were you thinking about..?"

"Umm I was thinking I could Draw you as you laid there.." the blush on his face indicated that wasn't the entire thought..

"And?" she asked suspiciously.

He mumbles under his breath "while you were nude..." She blushes herself at the thought... while she knew it was artistic she didn't think it appropriate to let Beast Boy see her like that so soon...

"Maybe. On the following conditions you can't touch, So don't ask, And If this Ever is mentioned to one of the Guys! Well i'm sure your imagination can fill in the rest..."

he just nodded dumbly in shock he couldn't believe she had agreed... "Alright Deal..."

Tossing her cloak aside then getting Beast Boy to unzip her leotard letting it drop to the floor... She was blushing and acting terribly timid, but excited at the same time... "Alright now just get into that pose again..." he states though it gets a slight Squeak at the end trying to keep his hand from shaking. As he picks up his sketching pencil his eye peruses her form for detail purposes (yeah Right!)

She had slightly larger breasts than he had imagined firm round with small pepperoni slice nipples that were between a shade of grey and pink... with a clean shaven cleft between her legs with only a slight purple tuft that got his attention... trying to draw the usual confidence and assertiveness she usually bestowed instead of the seemingly timid, and nervous version before him. Steadying his hand as he worked.

Raven was surprised, though she was terribly embarrassed he hadn't made one remark about her nude form... and she was starting to get really embarrassed when she realized the room was just a tad cold... a sarcastic voice from her head spoke "Damn Girl you could cut glass with those!"

Beast Boy kept on sketching trying to keep his focus from just ogling the girl of his dreams naked on his bed. He was just putting the last details in he would fill the color in tomorrow... signing in the corner as he always did he smiled.. "Finished... Well not exactly finished but I got the image down anyways..."

She smiled, he had been so mature she was expecting him to do or say something completely stupid... and was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong.. "That was quicker than I thought. Though If you don't mind I would like to get my cloak back on its Cold in here..."

He blushed as he noticed the obvious ramifications of her being cold he handed her his blanket "Umm sorry about that Rae... I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." Before Raven could cover herself with the blanket both Beast boy and Raven jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh Jeese Sorry Rae... I mean I just figured you were back in your room so I was going to say sorry to BB.." trying to cover his eyes as a Very Agitated Beast Boy made his way over (Raven was obviously agitated too but you think she's going to stand up as the circumstances are?")

"So You ever hear of a thing Called Knocking Cy its not a new concept you know..."

"Sorry man I didn't mean to interrupt... but you've never gotten mad before about me walking in.."

"It Wasn't like that!" Raven screams from the bed wrapping the Blanket around her nude form...

"Umm ok.." he states not believing that for a second but not going to say anything as he had already gotten Raven's wrath on him once today.. and wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance .

having a very difficult time at it Beast Boy begins pushing Cyborg out the door "Sorry Cy but This is not a good time to talk," making his hand toward the door to slam it he stops "And If I hear you Telling Robin A particular "Baby" Is Going to go missing!"

"Telling me what?" Beast boy nearly messes himself jumping in fright...

"Oh god Robin nearly gave me a heart attack..." Then remembering what's in his Room he flashes a death Glare in Cyborg's direction before slamming the door "Nothing you have to worry about.."

"Why is Beast Boy so Jumpy?"

"Umm I'd love to Tell you Rob, But I Cant say.."

"I know he's hiding something, and it has something to do with Raven.."

"Look Beast Boy Said not to tell you, So I cant.."

"Don't Make me order you!"

"Wouldn't matter I'm much more afraid of what Raven Would do to me if I did than what you Can If I don't." (Notice the emphasis on Would and Can)

A thought pops into mind... but he immediately dismisses it "_Nah thats about as likely as me Running up to Slade and Calling him papa..."_ he thinks to himself..."_I mean they obviously cant stand each other.."_ shaking the thought off he chuckles "Ridiculous Rob, you just need some sleep."

Cy is Trying not to laugh at the look on Robins face...

"Dang That was too close for Comfurt." Beast Boy states propping his back against the door.

"Your telling me I could already hear the lecture when I heard his voice..." stated a now dressed Raven..."Check to See if the Coast is clear yet."

peeking the door open he perks his head out scanning one way then the other "Clear.." before sliding the door open.

She pecks him on the lips goodnight "Well If this is any indication of how the Relationship is going to be I doubt boredom is in our future..." she smirks devilishly as she hurries down the hallway.

"Night." he calls out flopping on his bed a goofy grin spread across his face... "Wow what an exciting day considering all I wanted to do was draw..."

Raven Collapses on her bed practically giddy from excitement... then she Remembers something..."oh shit... Beast Boy only Told Cy not to tell Robin... he didn't mention Starfire!" she knew the metallic teen would figure that loophole eventually... and when he did, Robin would find out soon after...

End of chapter four

Nos was busy typing on his computer sitting in the common room, when suddenly Robin bursts in

Robin: whats going on with Beast Boy and Raven tell me right now!"

Nos looking up "why should I tell you?"

Robin: Very simple you owe me big for the humiliation and therapy bills you put me through from your AFF work, motherhood for example, you know I still look around the Tower for those two brats? speaking of which how the hell you get in here I thought I took your key after that starfire bondage experiment you talked me into.. I still got the "scar"

Nos: Simple Cy let me in cause he owed me a favor from motherhood and your guys net speed is a helluva lot faster than mine is.


End file.
